My Boss's Second Cousin
by Road-sama kawaii
Summary: Hinata's boss, Kakashi, just introduced her to his second cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. o the horror. He's the biggest jerk she's ever met. Sasuke just met a girl who isn't his fan. Wow he never thought he wanted someone to be a fan before! sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Heyy...First fan fic, lol hope u have fun reading it :D

Chapter One: My Boss's Second Cousin

Ok, So I'm not the loudest person around and I'm really not the smartest. But I like to help people...a lot... in my own special way.

I'm 17 years old and I finally have my first job. My name is Hinata Hyuuga.

So as you know, I'm not so bright. No, I really am not. I may be quiet and nerdy looking, but I'm not bright. I constantly fall often on my face, walk into the wrong washrooms, fail test, fall on my face, have really blonde moments, forget to spell the most easiest of things, and did I mention, I fall on my face?

Ok so you probably figured out by now that I'm a total klutz. No A totally BIG klutz. And being a klutz is never good. Especially when you blush over everything and or faint. Example.

"Hi everyone! This is Hinata!" Blush. "Awww you're so cute!" Major blush. "You look like a boy." Blush and a slight twitch. "Naw... Look how big her boobs are!" Squish, Blush, Suffocate and faint.

Ya... that's another thing. My boobs, are huge. Defiantly not good. I want a reduction...

Anyways, your probably wondering, what exactly do I look like to be called a guy, but with big boobs? Ok short and simple. Short hair. I'm not like some girls, who enjoy to grow their hair long just for show, and I'm not like other girls that like to have short hair because they rebel against those with long hair. No, I wish.

I'm not the type of person to do anything independent. No, I just like short hair because, it's comfortable. And I know most girls feel the same way, which ever way they grow they hair.

But they can look good while they do that. Me, on the other hand...that's another story.

I have pale grey eyes, though people like to call them white. I'll say grey because you can still see them can't you? Unnatural, yes, but I can't help the way I was born. My face is slightly rounded but it's shaping a little and my friend Ino, says that I'll be very pretty when I grow older. Why Ino and not my mom? I don't have a mom, but let's not get into that. I have a skinny waist and wide hips, but I'm gaining a little more weight now and then. And, I'm short. Yes, short. I'm 5'1 and still growing till I'll be 25. But I only grew about a cm in the last...ooo...3 years. Sad ain't it? And my hair, A slight blue, purple and a hint of black. Now take paints and mix them together. That's my natural color. That's right, natural.

So you guessed it, my self esteem isn't very high, but who's egotistic enough to say they're life is perfect and they are perfect? Ok put down your hands. I get it. So basically my life story, I live with my dad, who utterly hates my guts but decides to ignore me instead, my little sister Hanabi, quite girl, smart, pretty, and then there's my cousin, Neji. He's nice...as nice as someone killing a kitten. Ya, he's that kind of nice.

Hmm... what a lucky girl I am to have these nice people in my family. Well there's always my sister. She's nice...enough.

Anyways, I don't like many things, I hate talking in public, bugs, heights, blood, school, work, seafood, chocolate, being the center of attention, bitches, assholes, jocks, scary movies, Neji and the dark. Childish, but meh, what can you say?

But I have to admit, I really like my new job. And when I mean really, I mean REALLY like my job. And I don't like a lot of things. Except for animals, reading, art and computers.

Alright so, why talk about my job? Well what can I say? I really like it.

But at the moment, right now, I wish I never got my job. No, I wish I never set foot in that place. Because, that's where I met him.

Let's start from the beginning.

It was a snowy day after school. It was cold, and there was a light fall, but nothing I couldn't handle. Right, I forgot to tell you. I hate snow. Yep, snow, the most glorious thing that the world has given us. Snow. Yeah, right. It was so cold that day and now I'm starting to wonder, why I even bothers to print off 15 resumes and go handling them out to the stores in my town. Ok, so I was in the mood to just get it over with and have my father stop bugging me about me needing a job and how Neji was so "Great" because he had one.

Anyways, I finally reach it. "KAKASHI'S RAMEN." Clearly read a small take out restaurant. In the front it said "Help wanted - Driver and Cashier."

Hmmm. Doesn't sound so bad, I though, and clearly if I really did like my job this much that of course it wasn't bad.

As soon as I walked in, this silver haired guy took my resume, read it over and invited me to the back. Wow, that was quick. I was a little scared, but he was kind of cute so I followed him in.

Ok, so never follow a kind of cute guy to the back of anywhere, just because he's kind of cute. Pfft. But another thing, he had my resume so it could be a job ever you never know. Turns out, he's the manager.

"Yo, My name's Kakashi." The manager said as he shook hands with me.

"Hinata." I mumbled but loud enough for him to hear. Hey can't be miss, shy girl right now, I really needed a job.

"Ok so would you like to come in on Thursday for training?" My mouth practically dropped and his grin widen as a stared at him for about two of three minutes. Finally I regained my posture. "I- That would be great!" I said loudly.

He smiles. "Alright here's the menu, just memorize it and you have the job. Your training starts on Friday."

And with that I walked out graining like an idiot.

Ok, so I totally regret taking the job now, but I still like it. So let me tell you where everything started going down hill.

It started on mother's day. I was working with the other cashier, Sakura and our driver Naruto. Suddenly after I hung up the phone with a costumer, my boss and manger called me over. I walked over to them and their group of friends.

"Hey Hinata, I'd like you to meet someone." He pause as if to think about it momentarily and then continued. "He's my second cousin, Sasuke Uchiha." He mused. "He's your age."

And that was that.

I looked into piercing black eyes, his dark hair falling on his face messily. Let's face it, he's hot. But. He was Sasuke, A Sasuke Uchiha. And even if he is hot, nothing will compare to his snotty attitude.

Being the polite person I am, I bowed slightly and greeted him. "Hello." I whispered, blushing slightly.

And then there was silence. "Well say something or I'll fire you." Kakashi teased as he noticed how nervous I was. I shifted nervously back and forth, playing with my uniform and then poking my fingers together. It was a bad habit. I looked from my friendly boss's eye, to dark piercing eye. I felt provoked as they stared at me intently, flickering with a hit of annoyance. I finally said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Y-y-y don't l-look s-s-s-seven-n-nteen…"

My boss and manager laughed. But Sasuke, just, glared. "That's cause I'm nineteen." He hissed though my boss didn't seem to notice the dark haired man's hatred towards me. Kakashi just kept laughing.

"O-o-o-hhhh…." Luckily for me the conversation quickly ended when the phone on the desk rang and I jumped away like a little bunny. Unfortunately the wolves where only playing then, getting ready for the kill as soon as I was done hiding.

About an hour later, Kakashi called me over again. And of course I came waddling over as slowly as I could.

"Hinata!" He called as soon as I gave the last take out order to the costumer.

"Yes?" I said smiling only at Kakashi, trying to avoid the glares from Sasuke.

"Sasuke over here is shy." Him shy? I glanced over to see him twitch quietly. "He was wondering-" Oh shit, not good. "If you'd like to go out with him." Ya right, I thought as I same him twitch uncontrollably before sending a glare at Kakashi. If looks could kill, I feel bad so Kakashi.

"Would you be willing to go out with my dear, dear second cousin?" Kakashi said trying his best to give me puppy dog eyes. Really not a good look for him. No! I thought. "U-u-u-uhhh…S-s-sure…" I muttered as I poked my fingers together, blushing madly. Ohhh! New record! Reddish Blush ever, and no fainting!

"Awww so cute!" One of the other group members chimed. I'll show you cute! I twitched inertly My blush went to a different shade of red. Suddenly Kakashi reached over and pulled Sasuke's cell phone out, magically, and handed it to me. He didn't hear the low growl coming from Sasuke's throat.

"Here, give him your phone number, and you guys might hit it off!" Kakashi grinned.

"O-o-ok-k-k…" I muttered shaking uncontrollably as I fiddled with this thing called a phone. God, I hate cell phones.

"Aww look she's shaking!" Kakashi shouted so everyone looked at me. Gee, thanks a bunch boss.

And that's how my day went. Afterwards I rushed home and read a book before going to bed. Before I fell asleep, I promised myself that I would NEVER want to meet Sasuke again, and hoped to god that I wouldn't phone me at all. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! the next chapter is up. Enjoy :D

They describe me as cold, mysterious, cool and collective.

My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. And I am called the devil. Tempting, sinful, hateful.

I will not tell you much, for I don't like to talk. In fact, I'll let you know right now I don't like many things. **Especially** my second cousin, Kakashi.

At the moment, I'm very resentful to that man. Not only did he humiliate me but he humiliated that _girl_.

What's her name? Hinata?

It's no surprise that she said yes, when HE practically PUT the words into my mouth and HE asked her to go out with me. She was defiantly a goody-goody, for that caused her to say yes to her BOSS, but it was the look in her eyes, that got me. Those luring grey eyes. They practically yelled no.

Most girls would scream yes, and cling onto me for dear life. It's bloody annoying. It's happened before, when Kakashi tried to set me up with another of his employs. Sakura.

I shiver at that name.

Loud, Possessive, Bitchy, Annoying, selfish. As beautiful as she is, I hated every minute I spent with her. I'm glad I could get her fired. To bad she's still in my school.

I've talked to much now, and its annoying to speak to someone I can't see. But I won't let that little butterfly, Hinata, go. Oh no, I don't like her. She's different from other girls. And I want to find out why.

Sasuke stood in front of the school that he's been in for 5 years now. His black hair swayed silently in the wind. His piercing black eyes looked up to the top of the building, searching the sky for anything. It was cold for May. The wind blew heavily and it felt like it would snow. The girls passing by would giggle to each other and look at him from time to time.

God. How he hated it.

Now being in grade 13, a grade he didn't need to be in, but he didn't feel like going to University yet, he was one of the oldest students there. He continued to walk into the school. His weekend had been hell. He cursed Kakashi silently, as the older man had been bugging him all day to call his small employee, Hinata.

Seriously the older man was like a child. A perverted, older looking child, but a child none the less.

"S-A-S-U-K-E!!" A shrill voice called from down the hall way. _God, help me_. He breathed quietly.

"Sasuke! I love you!" Another voice sounded down the hall.

_Crap..._He thought but kept his impassive face as he continued to walk slowly. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a small girl wince. Her back was turned but she had wince none the less. Her purple blue hair was short and her body was covered with baggy clothes. She looked somewhat familiar. But as quickly as she winced she had turned away as fast as she could and practically ran.

_Not a fan I see_. He thought. Suddenly an impact of both his arms snapped him out of this thought.

"He's Mine! Back off Ino-Pig!" A voice hissed at the blonde haired girl as she looked up at Sasuke with admirable eyes. Suddenly those once pretty eyes narrowed into pure hate.

"He was never yours Sakura!" The pink haired girl growled in response before she smirked. "My old boss had set me up with him and we went out. He. Is. Mine."

Sasuke almost killed himself. Almost.

"Your boss had to set you up? How Romantic." The blonde rolled her eyes sarcastically. The pink haired girl fumed silently but her grip tightened around Sasuke's arm.

_Or you could have been running away from these two...monsters..._If he didn't have that impassive face on, he would be wincing in pain.

_Stupid broads_.

"Let go." He hissed quietly.

"Aww you don't mean that Sasuke!" Both the pink haired girl, Sakura and the blond girl, Ino, said at the same time.

"I mean it fine well, now, Let. Go." He growled. The two girls looked hurt but let go slowly. "Good." Sasuke muttered as he continued to walk away to his class. Damn grade 11's.

As he continued walking he spotted the same girl he spotted earlier. Her back was still facing him. Her hair was short, besides the long bangs she kept at the side of her face. _She looks so familiar_. Sasuke mused. Slowly he walked up to her. The girl she was talking to became abnormally silent as he stood lazily behind her.

"T-Tenten? What's w-wrong?" The girl's soft voice barely reached Sasuke's ears. Just as she was about to turn around a loud voice stopped her in her tracks.

"SASUKE!!!!!!" _Jesus help me._ Sasuke thought as he twitch quietly. The girl he had been behind early winced before excusing herself from her friends and running away. Again.

"Sasuke! Why don't you ever wait for me?" The voice sound loudly and was obviously pissed off. Sasuke turned around to a frowning blonde. His hair was messy and he pouted.

"It's Because you're slow Naruto." Sasuke muttered under his breath and sighed before heading to class for a second time.

Silence erupted when they got to class. Naruto couldn't stand the silence any longer and Sasuke was enjoying it immensely for once. "So..." Naruto said loudly, causing Sasuke to roll his eye and sigh.

"What were you doing behind Hinata?" Sasuke looked up at this. He held his impassive face but he was truly interested now. "You know her?"

Naruto's mouth dropped slightly. He always though Sasuke didn't like girls, and it was quiet obvious he wasn't gay, Maybe he's into animals... But he's interested in Hinata now, he never shows that face unless he's interested.

"Ya, I know her." Naruto smirked knowingly, pissing Sasuke off a little. _Damn I've been caught_. "I work with her at Kakashi's Ramen. She's new but she's pretty cool. Quiet but cool." Naruto smiled at his friend as Sasuke scowled a little. Of course he knew Hinata. She did work at his cousin's place, and had he not got the job for his annoying friend, Naruto.

"Idiot..." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said and did a Sasuke like smirk. He loved pissing his friend off. It was just Oh so entertaining.

Scowling Sasuke turned his head back to the teacher. He was not going to let that Idiot Naruto know what he was thinking.

_Damn females. Damn Naruto. _

Today was not going to be his day.

As fate would have it, Hinata was not having a very good day either. She didn't think that HE would be going to her school_. Didn't he say he was 19!?!?! _Hinata panted as she had just finished running for her life from him.

"Sasuke's looking extra hot today" A giggle was heard around the corner. "He always looks hot idiot." Another giggle. "I wonder when he's going to ask me out." "Sakura, get a grip, he's not interested in you. It's obviously me he's interested in." "Ino...Shut up."

As the girls chatted away, Hinata paled slightly. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Why are you always against me God!?!? _

Hinata's day went by slowly. She had been on full alert now looking for Sasuke. If she even saw just a little bit of a glimpse of him anywhere she'd run for her life in the other direction.

_So Embarrassing... _She sighed.

"Hey Hinata!" A cheer voice called out from behind her. Jumping about ten feet she turned slowly around to see who it was. Sweating and praying uncontrollably she hoped to God it wasn't Sasuke.

Good thing. It wasn't Sasuke who called her name. Of course he would never be that cheerful. It was none other then her beloved co-worker, Naruto. She had to blush a little when looking at him. That is until she looked behind him.

Bad thing. Sasuke was behind her blonde friend. Eyes focused fully on her.

DAMN YOU GOD!

She paled, but there was no bailing now, since it was the end of school. No excuse to leave...yet.

"H-h-hey, Naruto...W-w-what's up?" She had always been an awkward girl when it came to conversations.

"Ehh... nothing. Do you want a ride to work?" Naruto smiled his signature smile. It was always bright. Blinding, but Hinata liked it anyways.

Hinata bowed slightly. Another bad habit of hers. "Y-y-yes please." Her blush went back into full force.

"Alright! Come with me!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the closest door before turning around and looking at Sasuke who was still standing there. "You coming Sasuke?"

"Ya, whatever." Sasuke muttered as he followed suit. He really didn't feel like seeing Kakashi.

Hinata's heart stopped momentarily. She totally forgot about Naruto holding her, which had made her blush three times she did when he asked if she wanted a ride. But Sasuke was coming too?

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_. She was panicking. She looked all over the place. If Sasuke was mean when they first met she didn't want to know what he was like ever.

"Uhhh...Naruto?" Hinata said looking up at her blonde friend. Naruto looked down a smirked. She looked terrified.

"C-Can...I-I can...t-take...I-I-I c-can walk..." Hinata looked down to the ground. She hated rejecting Naruto's offer in fear of being late for her job...but she was DEFIANTLY not riding with Sasuke.

Screw you Sasuke. She fiddled with her clothes with her free hand. Naruto still held the other one. Naruto had raised an eyebrow at this. _So she's not a fan of Sasuke. I wonder what happened while I was doing a delivery. _

Naruto smiled evilly, It was small, and Hinata's head was still down so of course she couldn't see, but his gripped had tighten on her thin wrist.

"There's no way I'm going to let you walk." Naruto said teasingly. "You're coming even if I have to carry you."

Hinata froze and Sasuke who had been momentarily forgotten twitched.

_Naruto's being dumb again_. Both Hinata and Sasuke thought, though the comment was for a different reason. Sasuke, because the girl obviously didn't want to go and Hinata because she was thinking of the school uniform she was wearing.

_If he picked me up...oh god! The skirt will ride up to high!_ Hinata's blush increased. "A-A-ah...Naruto...I-I-I'll...come..." Hinata stuttered.

"Good!" Naruto smiled as he continued to drag her behind him. Sasuke lazily followed.

This was not going to end well.

_Ah fuck it_.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed her and Naruto to his car. I, Sasuke, had to admit. Naruto's car was pretty good, for what Naruto could afford. The color, the design, heck even the chairs were amazing. I cursed silently under my breath.

There's no way I'm telling ever telling him that I like his car. No way.

"Hey idiot, you still have this piece of junk?"

Naruto smiled brightly, but I could see the silent trademark smirk that I usually carry.

He knows me to well, that idiot.

"Well maybe if you drove your car once in a while, instead of polishing it everyday, you'd have an excuse to call my car junk"

Hinata's voice quivered silently. "I-I….I like…N-N-Naruto-o-o" For some reason my face paled slightly lighter then my usual cream color. And I felt a stab that I've never felt before. "Naruto-o's-s….car…."

I silently let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Wait…..why do I care? Just because she's the first girl that hasn't swoon over mean doesn't mean that I SHOULD care if she likes the blonde idiot.

Right?

"Haha! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as he proudly boasted to her how he got it and where. Her face went red as she hugged herself nervously.

"I think we should get in the car." I growled. Does she ALWAYS have to be like that?

"Hehe. Ya, that would be smart." The car beeped, signaling that it was open.

"Wait. Sasuke sit in the back with Hina." I quivered at the new pet name. It defiantly was not jealousy.

Her face looked up. Her round eyes looked at Naruto for help, like he was crazy or something. She was scared, to scared to even look at me with those pale eyes.

Why is everything this girl do piss me off so much?

"W-w-why?" She said as she finally looked to the ground in defeat.

"Because-"

"Let's just get in the damn car."

I was angry. I was controlling it, suppressing it, but I was pissed. Nothing, I repeat nothing, pisses me off this much. Ok, everything pisses me off, but I'm usually somewhat happy when someone becomes scared of me and backs off for once. That's just one more fucking idiot that would leave me alone.

I pushes Hinata in to the car and got in after her. I heard the small 'off' from her and then a squeak as I slammed the door.

---------------

What a rude bastard! I squirmed in the car to try and get away from him.

Then Naruto had to add to the fire.

"Ehh…..I forgot something in my locker." He smiles that adorable smile. But I seriously wanted to wipe it off his face.

"I'll be right back!" He called waving as he jogged slowly away, leaving me alone….with the devil.

The silence was deafening. It seemed Sasuke was in a bad mood.

Again.

"I-I think…I-I-I'll go w-with…him…" I muttered as I twiddled with my hair before reaching for the door. My eyes were low to avoid his gaze.

Suddenly there was a weight and the car bounced lightly. Something heavy was on my legs, and two arms trapped me against the comfortable chair.

This only made me more uncomfortable.

There was no escape from Sasuke, and right now he looked very homicidal. Though I wasn't looking at him I could feel his black eyes piercing my skin.

"Sasuke?" I squeaked. I doubt he heard me though.

I saw rage in his eyes and maybe a little of something else. I've seen it before, but I doubt Sasuke would have that look in his eyes…for me especially. Whatever it was, it frighten me.

His breath was hot on my neck. It bothered me. It fanned one like a warm fire would a dessert. My face flamed red. I shifted me eyes to avoid looking at him at all cost, looking for an escape. Anything would do.

"S-S-Sasuke? W-w-what a-r-are y-y-you-you…d-do-doing?"

Some one rescue me please! I was crying for help in my head. Praying. Actually I think I was actually crying. My eyes blurred and I felt water on my cheeks.

Damn it. I look so weak.

Bravely I looked into his face, blinking away the blurriness, and was about to ask what he was doing again. As I was going to call out his name I felt my mouth clamp down shut by some unknown force. It was soft, wet, but strong and forceful. It devoured me. I blinked again.

What the hell?

-------------

She was crying. Damn it, why does she have to be so scared.

But something took me over just then. I found myself slowly lowering my face towards her. Her breath was sweet and her smell was intoxicating.

I felt myself close my eyes and kiss her.

I couldn't stop myself as I devoured her soft, plump….lips. There was slight movement. A hand caressed my neck and her lips moved in response. Whether it was me or someone else, she was thinking of someone and enjoying it.

Someone else.

I opened my eyes and stared at her closed ones.

Holy fuck! I just kissed her!

I pulled away immediately and wiped my mouth. Someone else. I couldn't help but feel cold inside. The electricity was no longer there and shivered from its loss. I had lost a precious moment.

Damn it! I'm too cool to be corny!

"S-S-Sasuke-"

"Forget it!" I snapped as I turned away from her. "That was meaningless to me." Again the thought of her kissing someone else enter my head.

For once I was annoyed that the blonde idiot wasn't here.

"U-ummmm…..o-ok…" She stuttered, her face turning a new shade of red. She turned away from me to look out the window and away from me. I could feel the car shift as she moved uncomfortably.

"You're heavy." I muttered.

------------------

Hinata and Sasuke waited,

And waited,

And waited.

Hinata at the moment wanted to kill Sasuke for the heavy comment, and Naruto for making her late for work and wait in the car with the devil.

She was struggling not to start the car herself and start to drive away. Hell if she didn't know shit about how to drive.

Sasuke meanwhile had a murder intent rising off of him. If the Blonde idiot came into view he would-

Speak of the devil.

Sasuke was about to open the door when he stopped dead, he noticed that the blond was not alone. Dear God he was not alone.

Naruto was more likely attached to the girl that stood beside him. The pink haired beauty, the skinniest stick in the school, the leader of the gang of fans of Sasuke, and bulimic girls was literally being attacked by Naruto.

But the pink hair girl didn't bother with him. To her Naruto was worthless. Her emerald green eyes were searching. Searching for him.

"Fuck…" Sasuke muttered.

Hinata vaguely wondered what was wrong when she noticed the pink hair coming this way. The blond following like a puppy dog.

"…"

"I-I-I t-t-think…..I-I-I'mmmm….g-g-going to w-walk." Hinata said as she slide to the furthest door from the pink haired girl. She didn't care if the car alarm went off at the moment.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. His mouth went near his ear and hissed. "You are NOT leaving me with her!" His eyes wondered to the door praying that she would just be walking by to say 'hi'. Unlikely.

"We can run away toget-et-et-h-her…."Hinata said bravely at the beginning until she realized how the meaning could be taken differently, considering what he had just done to her.

Sasuke didn't care about the screw up. In fact he didn't catch the other meaning at all.

"There's no way I'm running away." He stated firmly, the grip on her wrist tighten.

"Ow!" She squeaked as the door opened.

"Sasuke!" A voice sung as the door was wide open and a new weight was added as Sasuke feel onto Hinata.

Again with the awkward silence. The pink haired girls green eyes swelled up with tears. "Are….Are you cheating on me…Sasuke?" She stared at Sasuke, like a lost puppy, but Hinata caught the murderous intent glared her way.

"Sakura." Sasuke growled. "Get off me." He pushed her roughly away and quickly go off Hinata with out giving a second glance.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you. We are NOT going out."

Sakura opened her mouth the make a comment when Naruto's head popped in though the window.

"Hey Sakura! Sit in the front with me!" Naruto let off his boyish grin.

"No." Sakura stated firmly as she fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke." I'm sitting with Sasuke!" She firmly made a move and jabbed her elbows into Hinata to get in between Sasuke and Hinata.

"Ow…." Hinata covered her face and squirmed to let Sakura in more easily.

------------

'She's so pretty.' Hinata said as she looked a Sakura, who was chatting away to Sasuke but was only getting a response from Naruto.

Sighing for the 5th time since the car started, she looked out the window.

Lightly she traced her lips with her finger tips.

That was her first kiss.

HER FIRST KISS!? SAUKE JUST STOLE HER FIRST KISS! Damn it! Damn God! Why? Why me?

Hinata took off her shoe and threw it at Sasuke.

This rebounded off of Sakura's fat head, which hit Naruto in the back of his, which distracted him and made him let go off the steering wheel.

Shit.


End file.
